1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to chip to chip signaling. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to channel equalization to facilitate chip to chip signaling.
2. Background
Channel equalization in chip to chip signaling has become increasingly important as manufacturers attempt to extend performance while using existing low cost interconnects. As data rates continue to climb, the number of equalization (EQ) coefficients increase. This increases the potential number of combinations for-optimal EQ coefficient settings per platform with a single chip design. One solution is to simply fix the settings per platform so there is sufficient margin for a worst case scenario. However, this solution typically results in sub-optimal performance.
Another solution is to use firmware programmed by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) to set the coefficients based on the settings programmed by the OEM. This technique requires communication and documentation that must cover the range of multiple settings as a function of platform design. Since the chips cannot communicate without equalization, they must be brought up at slow speeds to communicate the EQ settings to responding chips on a channel. A more flexible approach to setting channel equalization parameters is desirable.